dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Roshi's Gambit
の の !! |Rōmaji title = Kame-Sen'nin no Saigo no Mafūba!! |Literal title = The Turtle Hermit's Final Demon's Sealing Wave!! |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 111 |Manga = The Muten-Rōshi's Decision *The Mafū-Ba |Airdate = May 11, 1988 |English Airdate = September 16, 2003 |Previous = Piccolo Closes In |Next = King Piccolo's Wish }} の の !!|''Kame-Sen'nin no Saigo no Mafūba!!|lit. "The Turtle Hermit's Final Demon's Sealing Wave!!"}} is the tenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred eleventh episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 11, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 16, 2003. Summary The Dragon Radar at Kame House reveals that five Dragon Balls are gathered in one place and does not account for the other two. Oolong notes that all seven were gathered in one place until two suddenly disappeared off the radar. Bulma subsequently tries to contact Master Roshi but is unable to get in touch with him. Roshi reluctantly tells King Piccolo where his Dragon Balls are, while King Piccolo's two are ingested by him. Knowing full well that he is no match for King Piccolo, Roshi has no wish to fight and toys with King Piccolo, enduring the pain he receives from the latter. King Piccolo does not recall meeting Roshi, despite Roshi mentioning this several times. However, when Roshi mentions Master Mutaito, King Piccolo grows fearful and begins to realize Roshi's true intent. Roshi takes an Electric Rice Cooker out of a capsule and unleashes the Evil Containment Wave. King Piccolo attempts to resist, as Tien Shinhan watches the whole thing. Unfortunately, Roshi misses at the last second and dies after telling Piccolo that someone will rise up and defeat him. King Piccolo then unites all seven balls and summons forth Shenron in preparation to make his wish. Major Events *Master Roshi dies after failing to seal away Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave. *King Piccolo summons Shenron. Battles *Master Roshi vs. King Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House Objects *Hovercar *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball *Electric Rice Cooker Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *The scene at Kame House with Oolong pointing out that their stationary Dragon Radar is faulty, with the group realizing that Piccolo and Roshi have confronted each other and Bulma trying to contact the latter, is filler. *A moment where Roshi tells Piccolo to laugh while he can after he mocks the latter for his age was not included in the anime. *Roshi and Piccolo's standoff lasts longer in the anime, with Roshi (in the Japanese version) confessing his initial plan to take Piccolo's Dragon Balls and use Shenron to kill him. Piccolo briefly regurgitates his balls and offers Roshi to take them but the old man doesn't take the chance, causing the demon king to re-swallow them. Annoyed by Roshi's confidence, Piccolo shoots him with a finger beam that knocks him down before asking him why he insists on opposing the latter, to which Roshi responds that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his exercise programs (dirty videos in the Japanese version) if Piccolo took over the world. This disrespect makes Piccolo angry enough that he blows Roshi into a rock side that buries him, the demon king screaming for the old man to get up as "a quick death would be too good for you (Roshi)!" Roshi emerges just in time for Piccolo to shoot away the rubble with eye lasers and subsequently blows up another one in the same fashion, the former telling Piccolo that he is there to seal the latter, not fight him. *The scene of Goku explaining to Yajirobe who Korin is while he drives to the tower is filler. *Roshi's attempted sealing of Piccolo lasts slightly longer here, with the latter futilely attempting to claw his way out of the Evil Containment Wave and the former's strain being far more apparent. *There's a scene in the manga where Pilaf and his henchmen cheer as Piccolo is summoning Shenron that is excluded here. *The scene of Goku and Yajirobe seeing the sky get dark happened after Piccolo made his wish in the manga, but here it happens before Shenron even appears. *In the manga, as Shenron is being summoned, Pilaf says that the dragon is coming while Mai states that Piccolo will become even stronger than before. The anime reverses their lines so that Mai says Pilaf's line first while Pilaf is second to talk with Mai's original line. Trivia *When King Piccolo pulls the Dragon Balls out of the ground, seven Dragon Balls appear and float behind him. However, in the following scene, only five Dragon Balls are seen floating in front of him, and King Piccolo regurgitates the two that he has been hiding in his throat. *This episode marks the first time Master Roshi dies in the series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 111 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 111 (BD) pt-br:O último Mafuba do Mestre Kame fr:Dragon Ball épisode 111 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball